


Ravi the New Kid

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: Soccer AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switching schools in the middle of High School kinda sucks. But potential friends are nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravi the New Kid

Ravi stumbled into the cafeteria on the first day in his new high school and froze. There were so many people milling about, so many more than were in one lunch period at his old school, and he had no clue where to sit. Should he find someone and introduce himself? Should he just sit alone? He didn’t know anyone in his lunch period, didn’t know anyone at all. God, being the new kid sucked. Especially in the middle of the marking period. The plan had been to move before high school started so that he got to meet people when everyone else was new too, but then the house took forever to settle. So here he was, standing in the cafeteria of a strange new school in the middle of October, wearing his favorite hoodie and friendless.

Clutching his lunch bag, with the drawing Tao had left on the plain paper, close to his chest, Ravi scanned the room, trying to tell if there was anyone he wanted to be friends with. He was about to consider it a lost cause and sit at some abandoned table, when he spotted the figure sitting alone in the back corner, hood up. That one, that would be the first person he introduced himself to. Someone to sit with, at least for the day, until he befriended someone. He ran a hand through his faded purple-blonde hair as he made his way over to the table.

As Ravi sat down across from the figure, he noticed that it was a boy, probably about his age, and that he had headphones in. The mysterious kid didn’t even look up when he sat down, even though he had to have felt the way the table shifted when he did. Well then.

“Hey.” Ravi started, tapping the table across from him, right in the line of where the kid was staring. He finally looked up and wow, he was attractive, nice nose, gorgeous eyes, dark brown hair, and probably very straight. The kid took out one headphone then and looked up at Ravi, cocking his head, seemingly in a question. “Hi. I’m Ravi. I’m new.”

  The boy didn't respond, just kinda stared as if wondering why the new kid was talking to him. Ravi would have stared too, to be completely honest, if some random kid who he didn’t know with dyed hair just sat across from him at lunch. But too bad.

He could feel his nervous reaction to ramble starting. So he let it. Maybe if he told this kid about himself he would learn something. Because Ravi was good at reading people and this person, quiet as he was, didn’t seem to be the type of person that Ravi would want to stay away from.

“So, I’m a freshman. I used to go to the other high school like twenty minutes away but I just moved and it forced me to change schools so I’m here.” The boy continued to just stare at him. He hadn’t told Ravi to leave though, or put his other earbud back in, so Ravi took that as a good sign. “I like soccer and music. Mostly music. Seems like you might too just going off of the fact that you have headphones in in the middle of lunch.”

“My best friend is Tao, and he goes to my old high school. So do all my other friends. And I don’t know anyone here. I’d like to, because I’m not the kind of person who can get through the day without  _someone_ to talk to and to complain about how stupid some people are with. Maybe you could be that friend?”

He still was getting no reaction from the boy across from him. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone?

Probably. But Ravi was in too deep now. Once he had his mind set on something he didn’t normally let go. And he had decided that he would get this guy to talk. Get him to say anything. Even if it was just to tell Ravi to go away.

“So whats your name?” Ravi asked, realizing that it was the first time he had even thought of asking about the other guy. He didn’t get any response.

“Okay. Fine. What’s your favorite color then?” Still nothing. “Mine changes. But its mostly cool colors. I’m just going to assume yours is blue because thats the color of your sweatshirt.” The guy blinked, but that was the only indication he was anything more than a statue.

“What animal do you like? I like cats, but cats hate me so there’s not really a good relationship there. I don’t know why they dislike me so much but they do.” Aaand still nothing. Ravi still wasn’t going to give up though.

“So. You know you’re very attractive, right?”

“What?” The boy  _finally_  responded to something that Ravi said. He seemed… surprised that Ravi would think he was attractive. Well then. Ravi thought he had a nice voice to go with his nice face. And he would bet that the boy had a nice body too, under the layers of clothing.

“You’re attractive. Although, you would be more so if I could actually see your face without the shadow of your hood. And I like your voice. So what’s your name?” Ravi pushed. If he was going to be friends with this guy he at least needed to know a name. And preferably wouldn’t be the only one doing all the talking ever. Though he could at least work with being the only one talking.

“I…” The boy started, before shaking his head. His hood flew off at the movement and Ravi caught a glimpse of long wavy hair before the hood was put back in place. “Hongbin.”

“Hongbin. Nice name. I like it. It’s a lot easier to say than my given name. Wonshik. Tao couldn’t pronounce it when we were small children so I told him to call me Ravi instead and it kinda just stuck.” Ravi replied when he opened his mouth. So yeah, still doing the nervous rambling thing. Cool.

The boy, Hongbin, didn’t say anything else this time. Returning to his silent staring. But hey, at least Ravi had gotten his name. He was stuck at this school for the next three and a half years, so he had time to get Hongbin to talk to him.

“So, Hongbin.” He said once he had calmed his nerves. “Wanna be my new best friend?”


End file.
